The present invention relates to an image processor that carries out transportation of a document, transportation of a recording paper and operation of a cutter system by one motor.
Generally, image transmission, image reception and copy functions are contained in an image processor represented by a facsimile apparatus. When image reception or copying is carried out, a roll of recording paper is used in a certain type of image processors. In this case, a cutter system is arranged in the image processor to cut the recording paper which has been unrolled from the roll state and on which has finished the recording. Due to this, a system for transporting the document at times of transmission, a system for transporting the recording paper at times of reception or copying and a system for driving the cutter system exist in the image processor.
Conventionally, a drive motor is arranged for each of the aforementioned three systems, and image data transmission, image data reception, copying, and cutting of the recording paper are appropriately conducted by controlling the respective drive motors.
Another drive method for the above-mentioned three systems is known. The system for transporting the document during transmission and the system for driving the cutter system are driven by one drive motor, and the system for transporting the recording paper is driven by another drive motor. In this case, the actuation of the document transportation system or the actuation of the cutter system is selected by changing the rotation direction of the drive motor.
However, if more than one drive motor are arranged for a single image processor, manufacturing of the image processors becomes costly. Further, if a plurality of drive motors is located inside the image processor, space necessary for the drive motors alone becomes large and as a result the overall structure of the image processor becomes large.